El guarda es un loquisho
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Revive y acompaña al Guarda gris en sus últimos días antes de enfrentarse al Archidemonio, (para variar el Guarda Gris es hombre) en esta extraña historia donde podrás notar el verdadero poder del Guarda (siendo un cretino infantil) de primera mano. ¿Por qué leerlo? Por qué no es otra historia de Alistar enamorandose con la guarda femenina en turno.
1. C1: Mi primera vez

**EL GUARDA ES UN LOQUISHO**

 **Capitulo 1: Mi primera vez**

Pronto todo habría acabado para bien oh para mal, El enfrentamiento contra el Archidemonio estaba cerca, los sueños cada vez eran más fuertes y frecuentes, El guarda gris y su grupo estaban a un día para llegar con el Arl Eamon para convocar la Gran Asamblea.

El guarda gris se encontraba recostado sobre el verde pastizal del campamento alejado de sus compañeros sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué el cielo será tan azul?-El guarda gris apreciaba la noche en parte a la influencia de Leliana observando la incontable cantidad de estrellas sobre el firmamento muy lejos de esta tierra maldecida más allá de un lugar de guerra y muerte, estas eran las noches en las que más extrañaba a sus padres y a su hermano, El guarda fue sacado de sus pensamiento abruptamente por su amigo más fiel y peludo.-Oh rayos conejo* cuantas veces te he dicho que en la boca no.-El guarda se levantaba del sitio mientras acariciaba a su mabari.-¿Ya tienes hambre amigo? ¿Quieres un poco del estofado especial de Alistair?

El Guarda junto con su fiel mascota se dirigieron al centro del campamento, Oghren estaba listo con su plato esperando su porción, _Wynne_ y Leliana parecía que aún no regresaban de recolectar hierbas, así como Zebran que insistió en acompañarlas por motivos pervertidos seguramente.

-¿que hay para comer Alistair?

-Una rica sopa de cabra.

-Espera como es que vamos a comer cabra si hace días que no vemos una.

-He... Es una cabra mágica.

-¿quieres que te golpe de nuevo?

-Está bien, Esta bien... son Nugs que tenía Oghren guardados en sus cosas.

-Siempre un placer ayudarte amigo Guarda.-Decía Oghren orgulloso de su obra, mientras comenzaba a comer su comida.

El guarda gris suspiro desilusionado.-Bueno he bebido peores cosas que esas... he pero si hace un mes que dejamos _Orzammar_... bueno olvídenlo.

-Ha tu también vivías en Orzammar.-Dijo Oghren.

-No sé de qué estas hablando.-Dijo el Guarda gris, Alistair le dio un plato para él, El guarda se quedó viendo a Alistair cuando este tomo otro plato y también se lo dio.

-¿otra vez Morrigan no comerá con nosotros?-Dijo Alistair.

-Aún sigue conmocionada con lo de su madre.-Dijo el guarda antes de retirarse a la tienda de Morrigan.

-Seguro, que cuando se enteró que Flemeth había muerto lloro de felicidad.-Dijo Alistair, mientras seguía moviendo la sopa, inmediatamente el mabari comenzó a Ladrarle.-Ahorita te sirvo quieres esperar... por qué nadie me respeta.-Dijo Alistair payaseando con voz triste.

Morrigan seguía en su tienda leyendo su nuevo libro favorito el Grimorio de Flemeth, esta no noto cuando el guarda se acercó a ella.

-Te traje un caldo de pollo, te lo dejare aquí.

-Espera.

-he seguro ahora es cuando me dice que me ama.-Pensó para sí mismo el guarda gris.-Me hare el difícil un poco y luego cederé.-Rio majestuosamente.

-No podrías traerme algo de agua.-Dijo Morrigan.

-Oh si claro.

Entonces el guarda, dejo imaginar lo que iba a pasar cuando le llevara la comida a Morrigan y finalmente se la llevo.

-Hola Morrigan, la comida ya está lista es un caldo de pollo.

-Espera.

-¡está pasando en verdad!-pensó para si el Guarda Gris.

-Es algo curioso.

-No la verdad es bastante grande.-Confirmo con seguridad el guarda gris.

-¿de que estas hablando?-Dijo Morrigan entrecerrando un ojo confundida.

-¿De que estas hablando tú?-Dijo el Guarda mirando confuso a Morrigan.

-De cuando te vi por primera vez en la espesura, yo llevaba siguiendo a tu grupo durante un tiempo en forma animal y me di cuenta que tú eras más capaz que otros hombres.

-Tampoco es como si Alistair fuese la gran cosa.-Dijo el Guarda Gris.

-Eso es cierto, pero el punto es que me moleste con Flemeth cuando me envió contigo, creía que apenas saliéramos de la espesura te desharías de mí.

-¿Y quedarme solo con Alistair estas enferma?

Mientras tanto Alistar comenzaba a toser hasta que escupió sangre.

-Deberías pedir a Wynne que te revise esa toz.-Dijo Leliana.

-Descuida me pasa a menudo.-Dijo Alistair despreocupado.

De regreso con Morrigan y el Guarda.

-cuando te enteraste de Flemeth no me ignoraste fueran cuales fueren tus razones, libraste una batalla feroz con Flemeth sin esperar recompensa alguna.

-Al que le fue peor fue a Oghren tu mama lo mordió varias veces antes de que pudiéramos matarla, bueno a Sten lo araño también.

-A lo que me refiero es que lo útil que te resulto no explica el interés y la amabilidad que me has mostrado.

-La verdad es cierto, te dije que aprendieras hechizos de curación y no me has hecho caso-Confirmo el guarda gris.

-Si... a lo que me refiero es que ¿crees que nos hemos hecho amigos tú y yo?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? sorprendente, he estado con hombres que me deseaban y que incluso me amaban... ¿pero hacerme amiga de uno? Ni tan siquiera sabía que eso podría ser posible. ¿Dime puede llegar a haber algo más entre tú y yo? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez?

-Sí.

-¿y ahora qué? podríamos estar juntos, tu y yo como algo más que amigos. Si quisieras.

-Sí.

Morrigan se acercó al Guarda gris y comenzó a besarlo, El empezó a quitarle las prendas delicadamente mientras besa su elegante cuello, ella comenzó a intentar quitarle la armadura pero de repente este le tomo de las manos.

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Morrigan desconcertada.

-Es que soy virgen.-Dijo el guarda gris.

-¿es enserio?

-No, pero tienes las manos frías.

Una vez sin la armadura puesta, la pasión no se hiso esperar...

 **Siguiente número: Dios salve a la reina que yo no.**

 **N.A: Bueno muchacho(a)s si estás leyendo esto significa que terminaste de leer el primer capitulo, como habrás podido notar es más una sátira oh parodia sin quitarle el tono serio y oscuro del mundo de Dragon Age, en este fic podrás recorrer los últimos días del Guarda Gris asta su batalla contra el Archidemonio el cual por cierto es un Cousland, sin más saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. C2: Dios salve a la reina que yo no

**EL GUARDA ES UN LOQUISHO**

 **Capitulo 2:** **Dios salve a la reina que yo no.**

El guarda finalmente llegaba hasta la morada del el Arl Eamon.

-Ya llegue viejo verde.-Dijo respetuosamente.

-Supongo que entonces has conseguido a todos los aliados posibles.

-Quería reclutar a los engendros tenebrosos pero recordé que son los enemigos.

-Muy bien, podemos convocar la gran asamblea si estás listo, preferiría no darle tiempo a Loghain de pensar, pero la decisión es tuya no quiero ir Denerim sin ti.

-¿Viaje como estúpido asta aquí solo para que viajáramos asta haya porque eres un miedoso?-Pregunto casi confirmando el guarda gris mientras con su mano derecha sobaba su barbilla.

-Sí.-Confirmo el Arl.

-Bueno entonces partamos de una vez.-Y la pasión no se hiso esperar, el grupo del Guarda junto con el Arl Eamon partieron a Denerim, al llegar al castillo del Arl donde este se puso a darles un discurso casi a los pocos minutos de entrar.

-Denerim es el corazón y el alma de Ferelden. Era la ciudad del rey Calenhad, el lugar de nacimiento de Andraste. Terco como un Mabari, y tan peligrosa como ellos, si vencemos a Loghain aquí el resto del reino se unirá a nosotros.

-Es impresionante lo rápido que llegamos a Denerim.-Dijo el Guarda.

-Al convocar la gran asamblea hemos asestado el primer golpe, de momento tenemos cierta ventaja no le hemos dejado otra opción que mostrarse, y oponerse a nosotros directamente.

-Ya he estado varias veces en Denerim no tenías que hacerla de guía de turista.-Dijo el Guarda al Arl Eamon.

-Contratacara lo único que queda es saber cuándo.

-Deja de ignorarme.-Dijo el Guarda, en ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrían para dar paso a Loghain y sus aliados.

-Loghain es un honor que el regente actual tenga tiempo para recibirme personalmente.-Dijo Eamon incómodamente, al ver el bello rostro de Loghain.

-¿cómo podría no dar la bienvenida a un hombre tan importante como para convocar a todos los señores de Ferelden mientras la ruina se abre paso por nuestras tierras?-Comento con un aire de reclamo y molestia, más que de orgullo y egolatria.

-Oh yo recuerdo a ese sujeto es el que estaba con el Rey Cailan en Ostagar, se ve que es un buen muchacho.-El guarda le susurro a Alistair, Este lo volteo a ver confundidamente enojado.(Si es que esa combinación de palabras existe.)

-La ruina es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí, Ferelden debe tener un rey para enfrentarse a los engendros tenebrosos.

-Ferelden ya tiene un líder fuerte su reina y yo dirijo sus ejércitos.

-Disculpen me pueden servir más te.-Dijo el guarda levantando su tasita de té.

-¿y quién es este Eamon? ¿Un vagabundo que recogiste en los caminos? Yo que pensaba que solo hacías de doncella con bastardos reales.

-Al menos admitió lo de real.-Dijo Alistair.

-Pasando a otro temas más importante de lo que dijo el amanerado con trenzas, a quien me tengo que follar para que me den mi te.-Dijo el guarda gris desafiante.

-y uno muy mal educado.-Replico Loghain.

-Te huele mal la boca.-Dijo finalmente el Guarda Gris.

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua esta es mi ciudad un mal lugar para hablar mal de mí. Sea quien sea, y tu Eamon caso no estas demasiado obeso para andar caminando sin cinturón por ahí.

-¿Obeso? No todos renunciaran a su lealtad en la gran asamblea con tanta facilidad como tú y tus aduladores.

-¿Aduladores? que tanto tiempo llevas fuera de la corte que no reconoces al Arl Redon Howe Arl de Amaranthine y Tyer del pinaculo.

-Y también alr de Denerim después de la muerte de...

-Voy a matarte y luego a v$%&!#e con un palo.-Dijo dijo el Guarda.

-No interrumpas rata estás hablando con tus superiores.-Dijo sir Cauthrien.

-Tu madre.-Contesto con sabiduría y astucia el guarda.

-Basta, Cauthrien.-Dijo Loghain.

-Tu madre también que fue $%#%& por Orlesianos.

-Te matare sucio hijo de perra.-Loghain salto sobre el Guarda gris, Este ante su sorpresa fue derribado ambos se pusieron a forcejear en el piso.

-No si yo te mato primero.-Dijo Alistair agarrando valor al ver la situación, Howe y Katherine tuvieron que agarrar a Loghain mientras Leliana y el Arl Eamon a Alistar mientras Morrigan reía divertida.

-Te matare como al emperador de Orlaris.-Dijo Loghain mientras era llevado fuera del castillo, El guarda se levantó del piso y se sacudió el polvo.

-Es un buen tipo me cae bien, debería pedirle que se nos una.-Dijo el Guarda.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, nunca había visto a Loghain tan enojado... bueno creo debemos apresurarnos, deberías darte unas vueltas por la ciudad para reconocer el terreno en cuanto acabes pasa a verme.

Los compañeros del Guarda se comenzaron a retirar de la recepción pero el guarda detuvo a Alistair.

-Espera Alistair.

-¿qué sucede? te vas a burlar otra vez de que soy virgen.

-Si... es decir no, además te prometí buscarte una mujer con la cual puedas hacer el hermoso acto del amor, ya que tu eres un inútil virgen que solo conseguiría sexo por compasión.

-Gracias por tus palabras.

-Oh no te deprimas en alguna realidad paralela donde tú eres mujer seguro te hubiese ya cortejado, Es decir serias una princesa que hombre no sueña con ser rey a través de un matrimonio arreglado…. Pero dejando eso de lado Ten tengo algo para ti.

-Este es el amuleto de mi madre, tiene que serlo ¿por qué no está roto? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Esas cosas se venden a pieza de cobre la docena.

-Oh ¿entonces lo has comprado?

-No hay de que para que son los amigos, ahora vete me deprimes.-El guarda le dio una palmada en la espalda a Alistair y se dirigió al estudio del Arl Eamon.

-Hola abuelo.-Saludo alegremente al Eamon.

-Guarda, ¿todo está bien te encuentras cómodo?

-Mi mabari se cago en la cocina, Ogrhen te acaba de robar todo el licor y ha escondido las botellas vacías en mi dormitorio, Shale golpeo a una sirvienta que cargaba una gallina... y yo no encuentro donde está el baño así que fui al jardín.

-Aquí no hay jardín.

-Tampoco baño, ni en el risco rojo hay... Oh por los pezones y vagina de Andraste se metió una vagabunda, no te preocupes Eamon yo la saco permíteme ir por una escoba.

-¡Que grosero!-Dijo la elfa.

-No guarda, no es vagabunda ella es Erlina la doncella de Anora.

-Haaaaa... la doncella de Anora.-El guarda entonces desenfundo su espada.-Tratare de que no te duela.

-Espera guarda.-Dijo Eamon cuando el Guarda estaba a punto de degollar a Erlina.

-¡¿Qué?!-Replico el Guarda, mientras bajaba su espada.

-Y-yo no vengo de parte de Loghain, vengo de parte de la hija de Loghain…-El guarda volvió a sacar su espada. Cosa que hiso que la elfa hablara más rápido.-S-sus intereses ya no son tan similares, la reina está en una posición –El guarda dejo de escuchar a Erlina para notar como una pequeña mariposa se posaba sobre una copa detrás de Arl Eamon, Asta que noto a la elfa terminar de hablar entonces se dispuso a impartir su sabiduría sobre el tema.

-Ya la puedo matar ¿verdad?

-¡No espera! La reina ella necesita su ayuda el Arl Redon Howe podría … el… bueno… hacerle… el m-menciono que sería mejor una aliada muerta que viva.-finalizo Erlina que no podía sentirse más intimidada al grado que su sudor ya era notorio en su rostro, el guarda volteo a ver a Eamon incrédulo.

-¿me vas a obligar a rescatar a la reina sin importar lo que diga verdad?-Pregunto el Guarda con una mirada de melancolía y tristeza.

-he…. Sí.-Confirmo el Arl sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Bien Andrea.-Respondió enérgicamente el Guarda a la elfa.

-Erlina.-Interrumpió la elfa.

-Bien Andrea, te ayudare.-Volvió a responder el Guarda.

-Tengo algunos uniformes, el Arl contrata tantos soldados nuevos cada día que unos mas no llamaran la atención, puedo llevarlos…

-shhhhhh-El guarda puso su dedo delicadamente en la boca de la elfa.- Aquí el comándate de estrategias es "Conejo" no tú.

-¿q-quien es conejo?-Pregunto temerosa la elfa.

-Es mi mabari.-Confirmo con una enorme y tenebrosa sonrisa el guarda.

-guafff-Dijo el mabari alegremente.

-Es cierto y ha hecho un trabajo impecable hasta ahora-Confirmo Alistair.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Morrigan desde la otra habitación.

-Es un comandante digno del Beresaad.-Agrego Sten.

-B-bien me adelantare a la casa de Howe reúnete conmigo cuando puedas.-Dijo Erlina mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

-Es una buena tipa, ojala pudiese tener yo una doncella.-Dijo El guarda.

 **Siguiente número: Historias de jabón.**

 **N.A: Bueno ya me había olvidado que había escrito este fic, así que perdonen la pequeña tardanza…. El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo obviamente más pronto que este. xD**

 **Y muchas gracias por los reviews Señorita Cousland, en la brevedad me pondré a deleitarme con "los Grifos" así como también a Strascream que si de hecho si antes tu podías decidir un poquito mejor como y cuando iniciar un romance, pero sin duda Todavía hay algunos que me sacan una pequeña sonrisa a mi como Anders y Merril con rivalidad, y mis favoritos de DAI son Cullen, Sera y la señorita pentaghast.**


	3. C3: Historias de Jabón

**EL GUARDA ES UN LOQUISHO**

 **Capitulo** **3** **:** **Historias de Jabón**

El guarda gris caminaba por la calles de Denerim rumbo a la casa de Howe, mientras encantaba los oídos de sus compañeros con sus profundas e interesantes palabras.

-Y esa sería mi solución para que los magos y los templarios vivieran felices sin necesidad de matar a nadie ni hacer estallar alguna capilla, oh crear alguna institución con el poder militar de casi una nación y que fácilmente podría verse comprometida por dobles agentes oh algo así… y lo mejor de todo es que me ocurrió esta mañana mientras observaba a la cocinera limpiar las "estatuas" que había dejado "Conejo" en la casa del Arl… y por estatuas me refiero a su caca.

-Oh por el hacedor, tienes toda la razón esta tan claro los templarios jamás podrían negarse a eso.- Dijo Alistair.

-Incluso yo también creo que esa sería la mejor y única solución aceptable tanto para los magos encerrados en sus jaulas como para los magos que aún tienen el orgullo de vivir en libertad.-Confirmo Morrigan.

-A pesar del vocabulario mal empleado de Morrigan yo igual estoy de acuerdo, Deberías contárselo a la capilla inmediatamente podrías salvar a miles oh millones de personas.-Dijo Wynne.

-Si debería pero la verdad es que…. Ese no es asunto mío Hahahahahahaha….

Mientras seguían marchando inocentemente, sin darse cuenta habían sido rodeados por varios asesinos en las sombras hasta que un hombre que parecía ser el líder les detuvo el paso.

-Ha aquí está por fin el poderoso Guarda Gris.

-Oh basta, harás que me sonroje… -Dijo el Guarda sonrojado ante tales palabras.-Espera que no tu eres ese vagabundo que estaba arreglando el camino real en Lothering.-Alistair se acercó disimuladamente al Guarda y le susurro.

-He… creo que te estas confundiendo no era un vagabundo era un constructor.-Morrigan alcanzo a escuchar la conversación y llevo su mano a su frente instintivamente ante tal demostración de inteligencia por parte de ambos.

-oh cierto, es verdad… ¿y dime como va lo del camino real?-El hombre miraba confundido al guarda gris, hasta que intento acomodar pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba sin hablar se sentía mas estúpido..

-No, y-yo soy de los cuervos… de hecho los cuervos te envían salud… olvídalo ¿dónde esta Zebran?

-En tu corazón.-Respondió con un tono de gallardía y valentía el Guarda.

-Bien búrlate en cuanto acabe contigo me ocupare de Zebran.

-Aquí estoy Taliesen, ¿dime te han enviado? ¿o te has presentado como voluntario para el trabajo?-Dijo Zebran que aparecía triunfalmente.

\- que no Taliesen es nombre de chica.-Dijo El guarda, Taliesen ignoro ese comentario y intercambio unas palabras con Zebran mientras el guarda notaba un hecho aún más preocupante.-Hey Wynne temo que tienes que regresar al campamento.

-¿pero por qué?

-No puedo llevar a más de 3 compañeros a mis misiones.-Dijo resignado el Guarda Gris.

-Bien, me temo que no existe manera de decirle que no a algo así.-Dijo Wynne que se retiraba de la escena silenciosamente.

-Puedes volver conmigo, Zebran se por qué lo hiciste y no te culpo. Aun no es demasiado tarde. Vuelve e inventaremos una historia. Cualquiera puede cometer un error.

-Supongo antes tendrán que matar a Alistair.-Dijo el guarda gris triste ante la idea de tener que sacrificar a su mejor amigo.-Pero creo que puedo superarlo.

-He… ¿yo por qué?-Dijo Alistair asustado ante la idea de tener que tocar a Zebran mientras pelean debido a la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos.

-Y yo no pienso permitir que eso ocurra.-Dijo Zebran.

-¡¿Cómo!? ¡Te has ablandado Zebran!-Dijo Taliesen preparándose para lo inevitable.

-Lo siento viejo amigo, pero la respuesta es no. No pienso volver… y tú deberías haberte quedado en Antiva.

Medio minuto después.

-Vaya no esperaba que se desprendiese un ladrillo del edificio y matara a Taliesen, justo antes de iniciar la pelea.-Dijo Zebran al ver el cadáver desnucado de su antiguo compañero y amigo.

-Esas cosas pasan más seguido de lo que uno cree.-confirmo el Guarda gracias a su vasta experiencia.

-Bueno ahora los cuervos supondrán que he muerto con Taliesen. No me buscaran si no descubren mi presencia.-Dijo Zebran confiado de sí mismo.

-No hayo fallo alguno ante tal lógica.-Dijo El guarda al no poder encontrar ningún error en el nuevo plan de vida de Zebran.

-Bueno he disfrutado de tu compañía, pero no sé si será el momento de marcharme. Eso sería algo muy pragmático, ¿no crees? Me espera una libertad desconocida para mí. Pero supongo que la decisión es tuya ¿Me permites marcharme?

-No.

-Está bien.-Dijo Zebran aceptando la respuesta del Guarda.

Casa del Arl Howe, dos horas después.

Erlina, estaba mirando a la entrada preocupada por la tardanza del Guarda gris y sus compañeros cuando vio que el guardaba ya estaba en la entrada del castillo hablando con los guardias enfrente de una muchedumbre de campesinos pobres.

-Escuche tengo que entrar, para poder matar a Howe y rescatar a la reina.-Confirmo el Guarda Gris.

-¿estará de broma?-Dijo el guardia, Morrigan se adelanto a que el Guarda terminara de cagarla mas e intento arreglar la situación.

-Disculpen a mi hermano, se escapo del hospital me temo tiene fiebre y sufre alucinaciones.-Dijo la hechicera.

-¿he? De que hablas, estoy perfectamente bien ademas no somos hermanos yo soy el ultimo de los _Couslands_ y guarda gris y tu eres la hija de _Flemeth_ la legendaria bruja de la espesura la cual yo mate por petición tuya,y ese de haya a pesar de su cara es el verdadero rey de _Ferelden_ hijo del _Rey Maric_ Theirin y una sirvienta , mi mabari aun que no estoy muy seguro es la reencarnación de _Garahel_ quien me guiá para destruir la ruina, el otro es un elfo que recogí de no recuerdo donde… se llama Ernesto creo…

-Hey.-Dijo Zebran, Los guardias empezaron a reírse del guarda gris.

-Bien puedes llevarte a tu hermano pero que no cause mas problemas o le daremos una paliza.-Dijo uno de los guardias después de burlarse.

 _Erlina_ les hizo una seña en medio de la muchedumbre, después de que Alistair y Zebran tuvieron que arrastrar al guarda para que dejara de incordiar a los guardias de la puerta.

-oh pero si eres… ¿tu?-Dijo el guarda luego se acerco a Zebran y le susurro.-¿Como se llama esta tipa?

-Ni idea es la primera vez que la veo, es mas ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que hacemos aquí… ¿de verdad hay una reina en el castillo?-Confirmo el Elfo.

-Creía que todos los elfos se conocían entre si.-Dijo el Guarda, Zebran lo miro decepcionado ante ese comentario racista.

-La entrada de los criados esta al otro lado de la casa, derivadas dejar de hacer tanto escándalo el Arl Howe esta adentro.

-Bien, espero darle su matadita, al sucio hijo de perra.

-Oh… voy detrás tuyo.-Dijo la elfa preocupada.

Erlina y el grupo del guarda avanzaron nada sigilosamente, Erlina detuvo el grupo de golpe, ante la visión de un par de guardias.

-puedo distraer a los guardias, pero debes moverte sigilosamente.

-No, come caca…-Respondió el guarda y se lanzo al ataque de los guardias,en pocos segundo el guarda gris se había hecho paso asta el interior del castillo.

-¿No te vas a poner los disfraces verdad?-pregunto Erlina nada mas entrando.

-Tu y yo sabemos cual es la respuesta a esa pregunta.-Dijo el guarda que puso su mano en el cachete de Erlina y luego le pico la nariz con el dedo.

-¿que haces?-Dijo constipada Erlina.

-No tengo idea.-Contesto el Guarda.-Bien ahora a matar a Howe nuestro único y principal objetivo.

-¿Pero y la reina?-replico Erlina

-¿Quien?-Respondió confundido el guarda.

-Andraste proteja a mi señora.-Suplico Erlina.

Tras una sangrienta y sensual batalla el guarda gris caminaba por los pasillos del castillo del Arl intentando buscar un baño para hacer sus necesidades.

-Ojala siquiera hubiese una bacinica cerca.-Comento el guarda en voz alta, Erlina entonces se adelanto al grupo de nuevo asta llegar a una puerta.

-El guarda gris, esta aquí mi reina.-Dijo la elfa.

-Por que le hablas a la puerta, todo mundo sabe que son seres vivos insensibles.-Replico el Guarda

-Gracias al hacedor, te recibiría apropiadamente pero me temo, tenemos un contra tiempo.-Dijo una voz que salia de ella.

-Oh dios mio la puerta habla.-Dijo el guarda gris asustado.

-No, imbécil soy yo que esta al otro lado de la puerta.-Replico la reina de forma sensualmente grosera.

-Bien, esto es todo me largo, no voy a rescatar a una puerta que me insulta de esa forma.-Dijo el guarda gris.

-No, espera tienes que ayudarme, mi "anfitrión" a sellado la puerta con magia eso me ha puesto un poco molesta,.Dijo Anora.

-¿Ya intentaste abrirla?.-Dijo el guarda, después de un largo silencio se escucho el forcejeo de la cerradura.

-Ya, Busca al mago que lanzo el hechizo lo mas normal es que este con Howe.-Contesto la reina.

-Buenoooo.-Dijo seguro de si mismo el guarda.

-Lo mas probable es que Howe este...-Erlina fue interrumpida cuando el guarda le puso el dedo en la boca de nuevo.

-Shhhhhhhhh, deja de decir cosas obvias, busca la cocina y preparame un emparedado.

 **Continuara: Escape sensual.**

 **N,A,; Y asta aquí el muy ansiado y deseado tercer capitulo, realmente debo escribir mas rápido ahora las preguntas de los fans:**

 **Dear Mariel, exacto es un pesado,infantil inmaduro(como dice en la descripción del fanfic) pero creo que lo que mas podría molestar a muchos es que trata de forma poco sensual a Alistair y eso es por que se siente inseguro de su sexualidad… Bueno obviamente no, lo trata mal por que es divertido hacerle bullyng pero en el fondo lo tiene en tan casi estima como a Ernesto… que diga Zebran… y si esto ya no es una sátira es comedia barata pero no tan barata como las películas de Scary Movie (aun tengo dignidad)**

 **Así que ya saben babys escriban sus quejas, sugerencia y halagos y podrán aparecer junto con Mariel en la sección de Cartas de los Fans.**


	4. C4: Escape sensual

**EL GUARDA ES UN LOQUISHO**

 **Capitulo 4:** ** **Escape sensual****

El guarda gris terminaba de robar el contenido de un cofre cuando intento examinar el objeto que había tomado.

-aquí dice… "Dacamento de Durazno Gay".

-Dice "documentos de guarda gris"… que no eras un noble se supone debes saber leer.-Dijo Alistar.

-Leer es para plebeyos y mujeres yo solo se usar esta noble hacha,-Dijo el guarda gris.

-Es una espada.-Dijo Zevran.

-Estos elfos y sus palabras raras de besa arboles.-Comento con gallardía el guarda gris.

-Propongo que prosigamos antes de que termine contigo por ese comentario tan despectivo hacia las mujeres.-Dijo Morrigan.

Y así la legendaria búsqueda continuo en la puerta al lado del cofre, esta al ser abierta desvelo a un único guardia custodiando unas celdas.

-¿como? ¿quien va?-Dijo el guardia confundido.

-Oh dios es un guardia común y corriente, me rindo.-Dijo el guarda gris valientemente, entonces el guardia fue atacado por la espalda y estrangulado por el prisionero de la celda a la cual le daba la espalda, acto seguido un hombre salio de ella.

-Gracias por la distracción, llevaba días esperando una oportunidad. No aprendes a valorar el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura asta que pasas un tiempo encerrado.

-No, gracias a ti has salvado mi vida.-Dijo el guarda gris.

-Me sorprende lo cerca que estaba el guardia de la celda.-Susurro Morrigan.

-Soy Riordan, Guarda Gris de Jader. Y tu debes ser el ultimo de los reclutas de Duncan, Si encajas con la descripción… mirada perdida, sonrisa de maniático,tatuaje en el rostro que solo llevaría un mocoso mimado nalgas miadas y pelo sedoso sensual.-Dijo Riordan Guarda Gris de Jader.

-Gracias, tu también tienes un pelo sedoso muy sensual.-Contesto agradecido el guarda.-Por cierto estos documentos son tuyos.

-Si, son mis informes, los nombres de los cadáveres que recono… ¿por que huelen tan mal?-Pregunto Riordan.

-Oh lo siento me limpie el culo con ellos.-Dijo con esperanza el Guarda Gris.

-¿en que momento lo hizo?-Pregunto con voz baja Zevran a Alistair.

-No tengo idea.-contesto el futuro cadáver ...que diga Rey de Ferelden.

-Bueno, solo espero que las notas de la iniciación no hayan quedado muy manchadas.-Dijo Riordan un poco triste y molesto por el olor.

-¿Puedes indicarme donde hay un baño?-Con determinación pregunto el guarda.

-Lo siento no puedo, pero ocupe una esquina de mi celda si quieres puedes usarla también.

-Muchas gracias y que el hacedor este contigo.-Dijo el guarda gris.

Un par de horas después de liberar a algunos campesinos el guarda gris sintió el Ki de Howe detrás de una puerta.

-Siento el ki de Howe detrás de esta puerta.-Anuncio el guarda gris.

-¿que es ki?-pregunto Alistair, El guarda decidió ignorar los infantiles comentarios de Alistair y se dispuso a entrar encarando al asesino de su familia.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí al hijo de Bryce Cousland, Ya crecidito y tratando de meterse en la armadura de su padre. Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para presentarte aquí… pero tampoco pensé que sobrevivirías.-Dijo Howe seguro de que sobreviviría.

-Pene.-Intimido el guarda.

-¿Esto es por tu familia? ¿Todavía? He hecho mucho mas que borrar su nombre de la memoria Fereldena. ¿que queda? La sombra de un hijo estúpido que no podrá terminar sus días sino bajo una roca en los Caminos de las profundidades. Hasta los guardas han desaparecido. Eres el ultimo de nada. Esto es absurdo. Habéis perdido.

-Pito, pene, Culo, Ano ¡Soy un guarda gris!- Al terminar de decir estas poderosas palabras Howe se orino en cima,

-Oh dios mio piedad.-Rogó Howe pero era tarde, el guarda gris lo empalo contra la pared, mientras sus compañeros liquidaban al resto de sus secuaces, Después de que la sangre fue derramada y la victoria fue reclamada el guarda sonrió victorioso.

-Lo he logrado por fin vengue a mis padres, otra misión cumplida salgamos de este cuchitril.

-Creo que hay mas celdas en aquella puerta.-Le informo Zevran.

-Me niego a liberar a mas campesinos.-Dijo el guarda Gris.

Dos horas después de haber liberado al respetable y caballeroso hijo del Arl de Denerim y un sujeto desnudo, El guarda gris caminaba rumbo a la salida.

-Cuando por fin Talisen y yo asesinamos al mercader, descubrimos su verdadera fuente de información, Después de todo Rinna no nos había traicionado.-Dijo Zevran en un tono poco común y sensible que pocas veces dejaba ver.

- _Hahahaha_ por el hacedor y Andraste y todas las divinas que le siguieron que historia mas graciosa y estúpida _Hahahahahaha_ no puedo parar de reír _Hahahahaha_ mataste a tu novia en un arranque de estupidez puberta _Hahahahaha_ que bobito que eres.-Le felicito el guarda honestamente a su buen amigo Zevran por abrirse a el. Cuando se toparon con Erlina, el guarda se adelanto de su grupo.-Esther, me alegro de verte donde esta mi emparedado.

-He… aquí mismo.-Erlina le dio temblando un emparedado al guarda este le dio una mordía y lo lanzo violentamente contra la pared rompiendo el plato sobre el cual le fue entregado.-No me lastimes.-Dijo Erlina que se cubría instintivamente.

-No es tu culpa si no miá en realidad no me gustan los emparedados si no los sándwiches, bueno una trato es un trato… ahora liberare a la reina.-El guarda metió la llave y abrió la puerta, de ella salio Anora vestida como guardia.

-Gracias.-Dijo Anora.

-¿quien putas es esta? Y que has hecho con la reina.-Dijo el guarda que sacaba su espada.

-Que comentario mas gracioso, Graciosisimo.-Respondió la Reina.

-Muere.-El guarda alzo su espada contra la reina , Anora alcanzo a meter las manos para protegerse del impacto y para su fortuna la espada golpeo en diagonal solo perdiendo tres dedos.

-Imbécil de mierda, Yo soy la reina estoy disfrazada.-Dijo Anora que intentaba detener la hemorragia junto con Erlina.

-Ya lo sabia.-Dijo el guarda y luego le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta.-Andando no tenemos todo el día para sus delicadeces reinita.

-Solo salgamos de aquí antes que nos vea alguien y no me digas reina enfrente de nadie van a intentar llevarme pedazo de imbécil.-Dijo Anora entre quejidos de dolor y desprecio.

El guarda seguido de sus amigos junto con Anora que caminaba mas lento debido al dolor de perder tres dedos al lado de Erlina que no para de arrimarle los brazos para servir de soporte, marcharon asta la puerta solo para encontrarse con una guarnición de soldados liderados por Sir Cauthrien.

-¡Guarda! En el nombre del regente, te arresto por el asesinato de Rendon Howe y de sus hombres.-Sentencio la chica.

-No yo te arresto a ti por tener esa frente, es un crimen contra la humanidad.-Dijo el guarda seguro de si mismo mientras se rascaba la entre pierna.

-Eso no tiene sentido.-Dijo Sir Cauthrien confundida y ofendida.

-Esperen el guarda tiene razón ¡arrestenla!-Dijo uno de sus soldados.

-No puedes ordenar eso tu eres visco.-Dijo otro guardia.

-Callate tu eres negro.-Dijo un guardia racista.

-Maldito patriarcado opresor todos ustedes asquerosos hombres deberían dejar de existir.-Dijo una mujer guardia feminazi.

-Dejame lamerte los pies y luego dame de nalgadas.-Dijo un guardia fetichista a la guardia feminazi.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí tu hijo es un tullido de mierda.-Dijo un guardia ¿"discriminador"?

Pronto los guardias junto con Sir Cauthrien se vieron metido en una pelea racial, de genero, Discriminatoria y sexual.

Y así el guarda logro escapar casi intacto de esa pequeña trifulca.

 **Continuara: Los elfos no se bañan.**

 **N,A:Ya esta aquí el cuarto y muy sensual capitulo, pero vamos a las cartas de los fans.**

 **Dear Carolina: Quiero que sepas que tu opinión como fan miá me importa y cuenta por ello decidí no decir tanto sensual mas las veces que era absolutamente necesario para darle coherencia y lógica a la historia…. Es como si quisieras contar una historia de tiburones sin tiburones yo se que tu me entiendes, todo mi amor y mi cariño para ti, te envió un besito el chiquito de paso. Xoxoxoxo**

 **Dear Guest1-Chawn Sos Groso sabelo, Lince +10 crack papu 100% real no faik, GG Izi 1vs1 Nabs…**

 **Dear Kouk yo también practico la masturbación crónica… no espera, no era eso lo que quería escribir, que diga… creo note que alguien le gusta Yuri curiosamente tengo una historia en proceso de sobre una pareja de chicas muy sensuales (De "Ligue of legands" Akka "LoL" Akka "Clon malvado de DOTA") pero es seria no como esta mamada… aun que a planes de corto paso no tengo pensado escribir una nueva historia, y gracias por notar los detalles rarutescos… tengo 23 físicos y como 50 mentales.**

 **Dear Guest2-Kun quiero que sepas que esta noche voy a pensar en ti. ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que va a estar muy sensual.**


End file.
